


Souls of Gold

by Tchalcons



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cynco Week 2017, Cynco are Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Guest Starring: Literally everyone in passing, Iris Linda and Cindy are the best of friends, Tagging Things Is My Villain Origin Story, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchalcons/pseuds/Tchalcons
Summary: “You know, it’s probably against the rules to look better than the bride, on her wedding day,” Cisco’s voice came from behind her and Cindy looked up, caught his eye in the mirror and offered him a soft smile. “I know it’s impossible to tone down how good you look. But it’s really not fair at all to Iris.”“Coming from someone who’s seen her in her dress, I’m pretty sure that isn’t possible.” Cindy turned to face her boyfriend, gaze dragging over him slowly to take in the sight of him in his tuxedo. “I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to see me, though.”“That’s not a rule til we’re the ones at the alter. And I’m weak, babe. There’s no way in hell I’ll be able to stop myself then.”





	Souls of Gold

Getting closer to Cisco and moving to Earth-1 had both been decisions that Cindy hadn’t regretted from the moment they’d happened. They’d been terrifying, sure, they’d changed things in ways that she still had to adjust to, in part. But she was free in ways that she’d never felt before, she’d been _happy_ in ways that she’d never been before, and looking forward to the future for the first time in what felt like forever. 

In part it was because of Cisco. Because he was like light, he was brilliant and warm and amazing. They’d been made for each other, she knew that now, knew that was in part the reason she was at peace more than she’d thought possible. That she felt with how their powers resonated, how their very beings resonated on the same frequency were only the beginning.

It was in part because of his team. Because the people she’d at first thought of as annoyances, and then as people she could deal with, as hesitant allies had become her team as well. Because they were good people, and she counted them as friends now. They were Cisco’s family, and in turn they were becoming her own.

It probably shouldn’t have shocked her, because of that, when Iris invited her to be a bridesmaid at the West-Allen wedding. They’d been spending more and more time together, after all, even outside of the team’s new base. They’d gotten lunch a minimum of once a week since she’d made the move to Star City. 

Sometimes, when her own job was particularly slow, Cindy visited Iris at work with snacks, and coffee for three, and spent full afternoons talking with her and Linda both. Of all of the team, of all the people who knew who she was and where she came from, she trusted them the most.

The wedding would be open to superhumans and civilians both, Iris had said. Her entire family would be there, even if Barry’s side was apparently going to be a handful of heroes and time travelers and a few aliens. The wedding would be their best attempt at normalcy.

But Iris wanted there to be no secrets among her wedding party, which was in part why Linda was her Maid of Honor. Cindy, despite her uncertainty regarding this Earth’s weddings, would be one of her two bridesmaids along with a girl named Joanie. And then Cisco would be Barry’s best man, as would Wally and someone named Oliver. All heroes, or those connected to them. All people who knew just how important this wedding would be.

It was going to be an experience, that was for certain. But it was kind of fun, to get roped into planning things with the others, spending days out with them all.

And it was nice, getting to be a part of her newfound friends’ happiness as well. To share what she felt now that she’d made a home with the others.

* * *

“It’s gunna be the wedding of the century,” She’d never seen Cisco this happy, his eyes as bright with excitement as he threw himself into planning and parties, helping with everyone else to get venues booked, to help Barry wrangle attendees and keep things running smoothly. Cindy was doing her part as well, in the same way she’d listened to Cisco run through version after version of his speech for the reception, she’d helped him handle details and done all that she could to keep him same. She knew innately how important this was to him.

She understood it, now. Cisco wanted things to go smoothly for them. He wanted it to be perfect. Barry and Iris deserved perfect after everything they’d been through.

It had been Cisco’s idea to put together what he was fondly calling a Pre-Ception, two days before the wedding where all of their superpowered, alien and otherwise crime-fighting friends could meet up without hiding anything. Star Labs had been destroyed, but Barry owned a large air-hangar that she, Cisco and Wally had decorated, and then piled a ridiculously amount of food into. He was nervous, she knew, afraid that something would happen, because their lives never went smoothly.

“The wedding of the century,” Cindy agreed, patting his shoulder as she passed him a cookie. “Best wedding across all the multiverses too. I think we’re the best judges of that, so...”

Cisco offered her a soft smile as she trailed off, ducking his head to kiss her quickly, his gratitude for her immediate support. “And if not, well. Then I guess we cross wedding planning off the list of things we do in the future. Pay someone else to do it for us, when the time comes.” 

Cindy grimaced at that, elbowing him in the side as Cisco bit into his cookie, “Oh no, Francisco. You’re not getting out of it. If there’s anyone who gets to beat out their wedding it’s ours. And when the time comes, we’re planning it personally.”

For a moment Cisco’s smile was vibrant, as blinding as the warmth that rolled off of him in waves, his love a tangible, vibrant thing in the air around them. And then a breach opened a group of people stepped from the portal across the building and Cisco waved at them without looking away from Cindy in the slightest.

“Go do your thing,” She insisted, kissing his cheek and shoving at him a little. “You can introduce me to the rest of your friends in a minute. I’ll go do my rounds. Make sure everything else is going okay.”

Cisco opened a breach in turn, appeared a moment later near them and Cindy gave herself just a moment to watch with fond eyes as he greeted them with hugs and highfives. And then she turned her attention back to people that had already gathered so far. Oliver Queen and his team. Apparently, one of them was married to an Argus agent, and despite the occasion, Cindy couldn’t quite relax completely around her, at least.  
The Legends, as they’d called themselves had come in the night before, but Cindy hadn’t missed the fact that the entire team hadn’t shown up today. Sara was deep in conversation with Thea, and Jax and Wally had been talking about _something_ animatedly for the past twenty minutes.

Wally and Linda had been dancing around each other for the past two weeks, and even from a distance Cindy could see that was still the case as they at least tried to flirt. A little ways away, Joanie and Jessie were talking about something, laughing over a platter of snacks. Joe and Cecil were talking to Jay Garrick, who couldn’t attend the wedding after the death of his doppleganger. Harrison Wells, who was in the same boat, was deep in conversation with Martin Stein.

It was good, the atmosphere relaxed and happy, exactly as it should be, and Cindy flashed Linda an easy grin and a thumbs up as she made her way over to Cisco, where he was talking animatedly with the group that had just arrived. Three of them felt wrong, jarring, and she knew without asking that they were the aliens. That the way they felt in that moment felt foreign for more reasons than the Earth they came from.

None of that mattered when Cisco settled his hand on her waist, drawing her close as he introduced her. And then he introduced the others. Alex and Kara Danvers -sisters, one alien, one not-, James Olsen and Winn Schott, both of whom she knew by name from how often Cisco mentioned them. And J’onn and M’gann, who Cisco told her in a conspirator’s whisper were Martians, as in from _Mars_ which, frankly, was no less stunning than the first time she’d been told it. 

It was worth ignoring the part of her that wondered if this little trip would catch an unwarranted attention, the part of her that wanted to make sure they knew not to abuse the technology they had.

Cisco’s gentle nudge, his arm around her waist drew her from the thoughts and Cindy shook off old worries as she reached out to shake their hands one by one. “It’s nice to meet you all. I’d say we should have come to visit, to make it happen sooner, but well….”

She gestured easily around them and it was Winn who cut in without missing a beat. “Well, now that things are winding down, you definitely should. We could totally get you guys an office at the DEO, you could be like...adjunct agents and-”

“We’ve mostly got our hands full here,” She admitted, easy and just a little apologetic, the look in J’onn’s eyes to say that wouldn’t be the most advisable option. “But, once those two get back from their honeymoon, we could always come for a visit…Have a little fun.” She chanced a glance at Cisco, “See what you two can come up with in a day or two.”

“Give us a long weekend, and we could totally change the world,” Cisco said without missing a beat, his enthusiasm catching. “Both worlds.” The look in his eyes was almost gleeful, thrilled with the prospect, and Cindy knew that soon enough they’d have to make this a thing, a chance for him to create with nothing holding back. “Let me get your hands on your tech for two _minutes_ and it’d be worth it. Hell we’ve got some cool stuff at the lab right now, for after the ceremony...”

“We’re never going to get them away from each other,” Kara laughed and Cindy could only grin, completely in agreement with that.

“Wait til they get Wally in on it,” She said without missing a beat, “Trust me, it could be so much more than this.” Cisco perked up a little, chanced a glance towards Wally and she tugged at his jacket. “After the wedding, of course.”

“After the Wedding. She’s right,” Cisco shook his head, “But I’m just saying. While everyone’s here, you, me, Wally… Maybe Jax. I got some designs I’d love to run by you guys.”

“It’s never going to end,” Alex teased, drawing away from the others as Kara moved off, pulling James with her towards Barry and Iris. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m going to give these two a moment alone. Just call me if they end up burning down a lab somewhere.”

* * *

Everything was going smoothly as far as Cindy was aware. She’d helped Linda get everything ready for Iris, and then she’d made her own escape, in part to get ready, in part because there were too many people in the room trying to help, and in part because the combined nerves in the room were a little overwhelming for her abilities.

And at least she could vibe over in a moment, if they needed her. There were benefits to who she was, after all, and she planned on using them to ease the weight of the day on her friends as much as to help herself. 

“You know, it’s probably against the rules to look better than the bride, on her wedding day,” Cisco’s voice came from behind her and Cindy looked up, caught his eye in the mirror and offered him a soft smile. “I know it’s impossible to tone down how good you look. But it’s really not fair at all to Iris.”

“Coming from someone who’s seen her in her dress, I’m pretty sure that isn’t possible.” Cindy turned to face her boyfriend, gaze dragging over him slowly to take in the sight of him in his tuxedo. “I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to see me, though.”

“That’s not a rule til we’re the ones at the alter. And I’m weak, babe. There’s no way in hell I’ll be able to stop myself then.”

Cindy laughed brightly at that, moving closer to Cisco without missing a beat. It was impossible to stop herself from gravitating closer to him as she smoothed out his jacket, though the fabric already lie perfectly. “Barry doesn’t need you? I didn’t think you’d leave his side.”

“Bad thing about speedsters,” Cisco declared, “They’re real, real damn good at like. Vibrating with nervous energy.” He grimaced, ducking his head to kiss Cindy soft and sweet. “I had to get out of there. Told Joe to take care of his son and that I’d be back in twenty.”

“You think he’s gunna sneak away and try to see Iris? Cause if he is, I’m on stop-the-speedster duty.”

“I told Wally that if he kept Barry in his room, I’d buy him lunch for a month.” Cisco confessed, “We’re gunna be broke for like. A year, but it’ll be worth it.” Cindy laughed quietly at that, shaking her head at him. “But I think, maybe, we’ll be okay. Everything’s gunna be just fine.”

In unison they reached out, both of them knocking on the solid wood of the dresser nearby, and Cisco laughed into his next kiss.

“For what it’s worth,” He said quietly, “You’re always like. Amazing, mind-blowing levels of gorgeous. But you in this dress? I’m a little disappointed I didn’t get to see it sooner.”

“Well if you had, I wouldn’t’ve gotten to see your face right now. Consider me keeping secrets as practice, for the future.” Cindy mused, “I was thinking, maybe I’d get to see it when we came in the church, but here we are...”

“Babe, you’re gunna kill me,” Cisco declared, clapping one hand over his chest. “That’s not right, you know. It’s much better this way, you don’t risk sending me ruining the mood at the wedding by kissing you before it’s over. That’s just rude.”

“Great for a girl’s ego, though.” CIndy winked as she drew away, double checking her makeup and hair, in part because she knew if she focused on Cisco, they’d both be late. There were no nerves between them, after all. Just the warmth of their connection between them, his love for her clear in his eyes, and all that she felt for him warm in her chest, thrumming through her.

“You are gorgeous, though,” Cisco murmured as he came up behind her, one hand brushing lightly over the fine silver necklace around her neck. “Just. Knowing what today is, it makes it real easy to uhh- Focus on certain things.”

There were a thousand ways that things could go, a hundred different ways things could have gone this way or so, so differently. They’d found each other and they’d stayed together because they were meant to be, because she and Cisco belonged with each other, they’d been made for the other.

And she knew exactly what he meant. He was in a tux, dressed for a wedding, and she couldn’t help but remember what he’d said mere minutes before. What Iris had told her Cisco had said after the first time they’d kissed. And one day the first time they saw each other dressed up would be for a ceremony of their own, with her in a gown and him waiting for her. 

“Go find Barry,” She said softly instead, “We’ve both got our jobs to do today. You can start planning our wedding after the reception’s over.”

“We could elope and I’d be happy,” Cisco offered, eyes bright even as he stepped away. 

“And your parents would literally kill me.And your grandparents,” She added with a little shake of her head, “Dante’s probably going to have a problem with it, if we take away his shot at being Best Man. And I wouldn’t mind Iris being _my_ Maid of Honor.”” Cisco frowned at that, and Cindy pressed a little kiss to his cheek before he could try to talk his way into finding a courthouse for themselves. “I’ll see you soon. Just stay out of trouble, until then.”

* * *

“Wally’s accused us of cheating,” Cisco declared as he approached, voice low enough to carry so that none of Iris’s relatives would hear it. “He says, we obviously used our powers to cheat. That there’s no way we could have gotten the bouquet _and_ the garter.”

“Yeah?” Cindy turned towards Cisco, struck once more by the sight of him, the memory of him at Barry’s side, the flash of it in reverse, of Cisco waiting for her, of Barry and Dante next to him. She shook her head to clear it, reaching out to curl a hand in the fabric of his jacket as he offered her a drink. “And what’d you tell him?”

“That it’s fate?” Cisco shrugged, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. “And that it’s not our fault, I can use my powers more subtly than he can. There’s no way in hell I was letting someone else put that garter on you.” Cindy laughed at that, pressing her forehead to his shoulder briefly. “Hey! It’s true!”

“You’re ridiculous,” Cindy told him quietly, “And I love you.”

“I love you too.” One arm wrapped around her and Cisco hummed quietly, swaying idly to the beat of the music that played around them. “Besides, felt right, y’know?”

“I know,” For a moment they just stood together, their bodies pressed together as they sipped at their drinks. “For the record, though. You’re not planning on proposing tonight, are you?”

“Who would kill me first for stealing the spotlight? You, Iris, Barry, or Linda?”

Cindy didn’t even hesitate at the question, “Joe, probably.” The words made Cisco laugh as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I just wanted to check, though.”

“When it’s our day, it’s gunna be our day,” Cisco said softly, “And everyone’s gunna cry a lot, because we’re amazing, and the perfect couple, and they’ll be so happy for us they can’t help it.”

“You’re perfect,” Cindy said softly in return, just leaning against him as they watched the people around them, couples like them, well established and happy in the moment, and those like Linda and Wally, much more unsure of themselves, and those people that were single, drifting around and just having fun. Time passed slowly, measured in the beat of the song around them, in the rise and fall of Cisco’s chest and the sound of his heartbeat in her ear.

“Come on, Cisco,” She urged quietly, “Come dance with me, for a bit?” Cisco could only smile at her, tossing their cups as he led her towards the dancefloor, drawing Cindy closer to him as they approached. The song was unfamiliar, but it was slow and sweet and Cindy tucked herself close to Cisco, letting him take the lead happily, his body warm and hers fit perfectly against him.

They’d done this before, to practice slow dancing, and brush up on how they moved with Iris and Barry. Joking, laughing they’d danced together in their base, when things got slow, all a part of her musical education of Earth-1. They’d danced together, barefoot and joking around in the kitchen while waiting for dinner to cook, while baking snacks, for no other reason than because they could.

It felt the same as this moment, with Cisco’s arms around her, their bodies moving together in perfect, easy unison. Cisco’s voice was soft in her ear as he sang along to the music that played and Cindy knew that this was her life, now. He present, her future, they were all meant to be spent as close as possible to this man. She would never give this up.

* * *

Time passed strangely smoothly, for all of them. They were superheroes, they were constantly trying to keep their lives calm, to stay alive, trying to work to make things good and have them stay that way, while still fighting crime every day the city needed them.

She and Cisco adopted a cat together, and then another because one wasn’t enough. They’d become That Couple, in the same way that Iris and Barry had been, in the way that Linda and Wally were slowly becoming. Inseparable and unrepentant about it, Life was strangely good, almost perfect, because of it.

Despite the voice in the back of her mind that cautioned her about the legality of the situation still, they went on dates across the multiverse. They met with James and Kara, once in awhile, doubling with them in the same way they did with with Iris and Barry and Wally and Linda. 

But her favorite dates were the simple ones. Coffee and pastries over lunch, dinner and a movie. A long walk, a picnic, with Cisco’s hand in her own. It was the simple things that made her the happiest.

They’d gotten ice cream earlier in the afternoon, they’d stopped for coffee and sandwiches for dinner, and Cindy thought that Cisco was going to drag her halfway across the city.

The waterfront was beautiful this time of day, the sun just beginning to set and lighting up the sky. The trees around them were in full bloom again, the early-June air warm on their skin and Cisco seemed torn between looking at her and the light as it shown against the water. His hand was in her own, still, his fingers laced with hers and Cisco tugged at her just a little, pulling her towards the water.

“You know,” He confessed, “I still remember how you looked at me, the first time we met.” Over a year and a half ago, and Cindy could still remember, shame and awe, and the edge of fear even in the face of his kindness and her defeat. She could remember the look in his eyes too, the way he’d looked at her, the way the air had crackled between them, that moment the first tipping point in their lives together. 

“I’ve still never met anyone like you,” Cindy murmured, as he squeezed her hand. “You’re still-”

“Everything,” Cisco flashed her a half-grin. “You’re still everything to me, you have been since the moment we met.” He ducked his head, one hand cupping her jaw gently as he drew her in for a soft kiss. “That night changed my life, Cindy. You changed my life. And you’ve kept doing it, pushing me, and making me stronger, and better and _happier_ than I ever thought I could be.”

“Cisco-”

“Shh, I’m trying to make a point here.” His next kiss was soft, more tender than the last somehow, though Cindy didn’t know how that was possible. “Just cause I’ve told you every day, doesn’t make it less important. We’re everything. We’re always going to be everything.”

And then, still holding her hand in his own, he got down on one knee.

“I had a speech planned. I had everything planned out to the word.” He confessed, “And then I look at you, and I think about us, and the future, and it’s just-” He laughed helplessly, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “I’ve always seen a future with you. With us. And I know how this goes, I know us. That we’re always going to have that. But the more I think about it, the more I want to start that, properly. Starting now.”

“Of cour-.”

“Hey, hey no I haven’t even asked you!” Cisco was laughing quietly despite his protest. There was the hum of a small breach opening, a flash of light in Cisco’s hand and suddenly there was a ring box there. Cisco opened it, and Cindy didn’t know if she wanted to look at the ring, or his eyes as they sought hers out. “What do you say, Cynthia Reynolds? Make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

“Yes,” She laughed quietly, grinning down at him and squeezing his hand. It hadn’t been a question, but a given. Committing to him for the rest of her life had been a given. Cindy still kind of wanted to cry with joy despite it. “Always, Cisco. Of course I’ll marry you.”

* * *

The ceremony was in a church, in part because Cisco’s family had wanted it, but mostly because Cindy could have married him in a barn, in the middle of a park, in a courthouse, and nothing would have mattered but his presence there.

Iris was her Maid of Honor, because it had seemed only right. And maybe it was a reflection of Iris’s wedding, but she’d had no qualms at all about having Linda has a bridesmaid as well, because they were the two she trusted most, the two people outside of Cisco that she trusted above all else. And though Cisco loved Barry and Wally both, his groomsmen had been his brothers, because that was always how it would be, with him. 

Because his family would always be it for him, and Cindy could truly say she was going to be a part of it now.

There were no caterers this time around. Cisco’s family had volunteered to cook, despite the crowd of people that they’d promised would be there.His grandmother had recruited a handful of aunts, of family friends, and had promised that she’d take care of everything with the food. Cindy had been told not to worry about anything regarding the reception. That the others would decorate the reception hall as she’d instructed, that they had everything under control.

All she had to worry about was Cisco.

It was strange, not to be able to reach out across the connection between them, to sense without trying that he was okay, as nervous and aching for the moment as she was. It was worth it, she knew, to wear a power-dampening bracelet, to know that for once they’d experience this just like every other to-be-married couple out there. And it helped, knowing Cisco wore one as well, that he would feel just like she did.

But she hadn’t seen him since early the day before, and she missed him like hell. It wasn’t that they couldn’t be apart. She just didn’t want to.

“Are you ready for this?” Iris asked quietly, and Cisco dragged her gaze reluctantly away from the site of herself in the mirror, wondering not for the first time what Cisco would think of her in the dress she wore.

“You have no idea,” She laughed quietly, “I’ve been ready for this for longer than you know.” She paused for a beat, “Actually. You might be the only one who does know.”

“It’s like fate,” Iris agreed, “Meant to be. Now all we need is for you to throw the bouquet to Linda.”

“If you’re implying you were trying to let to catch it, we’re going to have problems. We both know I earned it.” Cindy declared as Linda reentered the room, back from checking in on the reception hall as Cindy had asked her too. Iris was laughing even as Linda swatted at her arm, their combined joy bright enough she could nearly feel it despite her lack of powers. “But I’m- Yes. I’ve been ready for a future with him for… For longer than I should have been.”

“Well the good news is, the wait’s over. And your ceremony’s ready for you. So is the party, after. Wally ran down for me.”

“And it’s really going just fine? Nothing got messed up, in prep?” Cindy clarified, not quite nervous, but wanting to hear it anyways.

“Rumor has it there’s twenty five pounds of rice and beans, three kinds of meat, more dessert than you could imagine. And your cake looks amazing.” Linda squeezed her arm gently, “Just like you deserve.”

Cindy breathed out slowly, and Iris met her gaze, warm and reassuring. “Now let’s get going. It’s time we go find your man.”

Cindy nodded and took one final look in the mirror, at the sight of herself as Cynthia Reynolds for the last time. Nothing would change but her name here, there was nothing that could make the connection between them stronger. But the moment was charged nonetheless.

“Just don’t trip,” Linda cautioned when they were finally there, waiting to step inside. She walked away a moment later, moving to wait for Cindy down the aisle. And then, Iris was gone as well, wordless but with a small smile, a kiss to her cheek all a wordless bit of support.

And it was just Cynthia, with no one to walk her down the aisle, by choice more than from a lack of offers from her friends, when she knew Joe might have walked with her as a friend and sometimes coworker. When Santino had offered to, because he already thought of her as a daughter, because Cisco’s family was as amazing as he was.

She’d walked into battlefields unflinchingly, had stepped into danger without batting an eye. But her heart was racing as she moved forward, no matter how steady her footsteps were as she made her way down the aisle, between the rows of pews and towards her fiance.

And she couldn’t look away from Cisco as he looked at her, their eyes locking as Cindy moved down the aisle. They didn’t have their powers, but she could read him well all the same, the awe in his eyes, love and longing, and how he looked just a little close to tears at the sight of her moving closer. She couldn’t blame him, everything in that moment was overwhelming, more than she could have ever imagined.

She couldn’t focus on the crowd around them, on the music playing or the eyes on her. She didn’t register Cisco’s parents, already close to tears, and hardly noticed how Dante nudged at Cisco in a failed attempt to draw him from his stunned state.

It felt like a lifetime later, that she finally reached him and Cisco reached for her the moment she’d passed off her bouquet to Iris. His touch was grounding, his hand warm in his own and Cindy longed to kiss him, ceremony be damned.

“Hey,” He breathed, an echo of her own desire clear in his eyes. “You’re beautiful.”

“Coming from the best looking guy in the room” She murmured, just to watch how his eyes lit up, how he squeezed her hand in turn. “Guess I’m a pretty lucky girl. You might have to spend the rest of our lives reminding me, though.”

“I think I can manage that,” 

There was a beat of silence between them, peace that stretched into an endless moment where all that mattered was Cisco’s hand in his own and how he looked at her. Nothing mattered but him, and the certainty that Cindy would have this for the rest of their lives, no matter what the world threw at them. 

And then the ceremony began.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever see a couple so completely in love you want to write a novel about it while you cry over them? Because I do with these two.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome, or you can come cry with me about them over [here](http://ciscoramonwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
